Prisoner of Love
by The Shy Sweet Lolita
Summary: Jeremie and Aelita have been really close friends forever, but Aelita starts feeling something more for him. She's falling in love with him and he's her first love. Yet, she can't bring herself to tell him how she feels. She's just a prisoner of love... *Being revised and rewritten*
1. Aelita's Feelings

**Hello boys, girls, men, women, or whoever you are, I'm here with another fanfiction. Once again, this is yet another Code Lyoko Story. However, this isn't a crossover. This is just Code Lyoko with one of the most canon pairings out there, Jeremie x Aelita. Yeah I know, one of the most canon pairings there are. Yet this is one of my favorite pairings out there! Did you know that Code Lyoko has a 5 season coming out sometime this year? It's called Code Lyoko Evolution! I can't wait to see what it will be like! Anyway, this story is a songfic of the song "Prisoner of Love" by Utada Hikaru. This song is my favorite song in the whole world! You should really listen to it, though it's mostly in Japanese with some English. I'm trying to have the song tell some kind of story, so here's the first chapter of this songfic. Hope you like it!**

**Note: Odd number chapters will be in Aelita's point of view and even number chapters will be in Jeremie's point of view. So this story starts in Aelita's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Aelita's Feelings...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm a prisoner of love<em>**

**_Prisoner of love_**

**_Just a prisoner of love_**

**_I'm just a prisoner of love_**

**_A prisoner of love..._**

* * *

><p><em>I always figured that I wasn't the type of girl that could fall in love easily. I never believed in the cliché phrase "love at first sight" and thought that was plain nonsense. I read the fairy tales of a prince saving a princess from being the damsel in distress, love at first sight, both instantly falling in love with each other, they get married and live happily ever after. I thought that such a typical and cliché thing would never happen to me, even though deep within my heart I wished for it. I wished my life could be like a shoujo manga and that I could fall in love. I've had crushes on boys since I was in kindergarten, I had typical fantasies, and I wanted to be with them. But I couldn't describe such a feeling as love, could I? I thought I was too young to know what love was. I never believed that I could fall in love.<em>

_However, when I least expected it, love found me. I was hit hard by Cupid's arrow and I became a prisoner of love. Of course, this wasn't a cliché love at first sight. This boy was my best friend, yet I could say I fell in love with him…He's always encouraged me, protected me, comforted me, and been there for me. I couldn't help falling in love with him…_

_His name is Jeremie Belpois..._

* * *

><p>These words were like a poem that always echoed in my brain. These words were like a song that always haunted me. I knew that I was indeed in love…<p>

These feelings are feelings I can't explain. I never felt this way about anyone before. Sure, I've thought other guys were nice, sweet, or handsome, but I these feelings for Jeremie seemed like more than a crush...I couldn't explain the feelings...

What was this feeling I can't explain? Crush? Infatuation? Obsession? Lust? Love? What are these feelings I can't quite grasp? How can I even comprehend these unknown feelings? Normally, I'm really smart and I can figure out things with ease, but I'm a fool for romance, I suppose...

* * *

><p>Why do I feel this way about him? Why is it I really can't stop thinking about him? Why is it that I blush or that my heart beats so much every time he is near? Why is it I feel so good whenever he's around? Why do I feel this way?<p>

* * *

><p>Thoughts of him always run through my mind. His smarts can really send him a long way. His personality is that of gold or even platinum. His body may not be the most athletic, but I think he's handsome nonetheless...<p>

I accept him for both his good and bad traits, no matter what. I feel as if I'm falling for him. Could this be the real thing called love...? Or is it just a pale copy?

* * *

><p><strong>There, I got chapter 1 done. Okay, I'm doing a story based off the entire song, so I hope you like this! Chapter 2 will<strong> **be up soon! Anyway, this story is based off me and my first love. I dare not to say his name for the sake of his privacy! I love him so much 3 and I have for years. This story conveys how I feel about him, so Aelita's me in a way. Jeremie is supposed to be him...my first love...Though it's not me and him, it's Aelita and Jeremie. But I'm done rambling about this! Yeah I know this chapter was short, ****but I'll update soon! ****Please review it and feel free **** to ****give me any suggestions, ideas, critiques, etc.** **Until next time! Thank you!**

**-Alyisha**


	2. Jeremie's Thoughts

**Okay I got chapter 2 out finally. Sorry I haven't able to update much this week. I have finals on Wednesday and Thursday, but luckily we get out at 12:35 both days and no school on Friday! So I'll update after school when I get the chance! This chapter's in Jeremie's POV. I'm not exactly good at writing from a guy's POV, so I used my imagination! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Jeremie's Thoughts<em>

* * *

><p>Aelita StonesSchaffer/Hopper is her name. I really can't stop thinking about her. She's my best friend and like a sister. We're so close, but I think I'm starting to feel more for her. Thoughts of her would constantly run through my mind. Her pink hair and feminine outfits are too beautiful to ignore. She has beautiful emerald green eyes. I knew that I had some feelings for her when I first met her. But when she was materialized here to live on Earth, everything has become so much brighter.

Even though we still had to deal with XANA's attacks, I still am happy for Aelita to be here. At first, we thought she was an artificial intelligence, but after we materialized her from Lyoko, she is in fact a human. She recovered her human memory, but it's been stressful for her.

Over the time that she's been here, I realize that I really do like her. But I'm not sure if she feels the same way about me. I'm usually very smart in academics, but in love, I'm the biggest idiot in the entire universe.

There are times where I thought she showed signs of feeling the same way, but I can't be sure. Sometimes you'd think that someone could be smart enough to figure out the complex subject of love and romance…

She's an all about great girl. She's smart, talented, and beautiful. Somehow I feel myself falling for her. But I don't know if she loves me too. It's very hard to say how I feel. Both Aelita and I are shy people, so even if we wanted to, it would be hard to tell one another how we feel.

Yet, she's kissed me a few times before and got jealous when that Jeremie clone kissed Heidi. I got jealous when her clone kissed Nicholas and we've blushed around each other. But we found out that it was XANA in disguise when that clone kissing happened. But I think we both may feel the same way…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here it's done! We know how Jeremie feels now. Yeah I know this chapter was shorter than the 1st one, <strong>**but the story will progress soon! I just wanted to convey character development and the plot in chapter 1 and 2. The good stuff will come with the next chapter onward! ****Please review it and feel free **** to ****give me any suggestions, ideas, critiques, etc.** **Until next time! Thank you!**

**-Alyisha**


	3. Too Shy to Say

**Okay, I typed chapter 3 so fast. But I didn't rush it too much since I already had an idea for it. Yeah, the story's starting to progress a bit more. Oh wow, I think this story is going to be a bit longer than I thought! Hopefully I can finish it with no worries! The story is back to Aelita's POV...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Too Shy To Say<em>

* * *

><p>I was still pondering my feelings for Jeremie and I could see he may feel the same way about me. I could see some evidence that he would. If he feels the same way, why is it that he's too shy to tell me? I secretly wish that boys could come with sort of manual. However, I'm sure boys would think the same thing about girls. So to be fair, we can say humans are a complex species. Indeed, they are in fact.<p>

I pictured Jeremie in my head. He had some manly features, but he's the typical nerd, which I like. He has these glasses that just draw me more to him. He had such an intellect and was so knowledgeable, why wouldn't I like that? Apparently I just like nerdy guys. I just didn't know how to tell Jeremie how I felt about him. Perhaps I could try to win his heart by poetry. Maybe that can touch his soul. I actually did have an idea of writing a good poem, so I began writing it. I said softly to myself, "I hope Jeremie will like this poem that I do!"

New ideas swirled about within my mind. I didn't even know that I had a creative side. But I was afraid that my emotions may get the better of me. It's true that I wanted to tell Jeremie how I felt, but it's hard to do so. "If I couldn't do it by speaking, then maybe I can do it by writing." I said aloud.

I had no other assignments due since I finished my homework already in class. There were no XANA attacks and all was just peaceful. I figured that there was no time like the present to get started on this poem.

I decided to get started on this idea of mine. I took out a pencil with an eraser and some pieces of paper. When I took that stuff out, I immediately got to work. I said in an eager tone, "I can't wait to get to work on this!"

With that, I did go off to work…

* * *

><p><em>"I have a huge crush on you<em>

_But I'm too shy to confess_

_When you're around me..._

_It's hard to breathe_

_My heart beats faster and harder_

_I get butterflies_

_I feel nervous_

_I start trembling_

_I blush and my face gets blazing hot_

_I start to sweat_

_I fidget_

_I stutter_

_I self-consciously tug at my clothes_

_I twirl my hair_

_I feel sparks_

_I can't even look at you in the eyes_

_Because I'm too embarrassed_

_All I can do is look from afar_

_I am just too shy to say how I feel_

_I don't know how to deal with this_

_You are my first love, but I'm too shy to say"_

* * *

><p>After I finished with the final draft I said, "I did it! I can do this! I'll show him now!" With that, I decided to go to Jeremie's room to show him. I hoped that this would go well!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>All right! Chapter 3 is finished. I told you that the plot is progressing bit by bit! This chapter was actually longer! Before you ask about my poem, yes, I wrote it! I'm kandadara from dA and yes it is mine! I just copied it onto here, but it's still mine! I wrote it December 2008 but I still love the same guy. He's my first love! Chapter 4 should be up soon! Please review it and feel free <strong>** to ****give me any suggestions, ideas, critiques, etc.** **Until next time! Thank you!**

**-Alyisha**


	4. Nerd Love

**Wow, I typed up such fluff! Well, who doesn't like fluff right? Well, if you're not one for romance, then okay, maybe you don't. Chapter 4 is here and it's in Jeremie's POV. Finally the love is revealed! I think it's kind of rushed though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Nerd Love<em>

* * *

><p>I was only pondering what I could do to tell Aelita how I feel about her. However, I didn't know that she would come up to me herself.<p>

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

A knock came from my door. I asked, "Who is it?"

"This is Aelita, Jeremie…" I heard the voice say.

My heart started beating fast and I felt my face get so hot. I guess the scientifically correct way to describe is as heart palpations and blushing. I replied to her, "Come in!"

With that, she opened the door, came in, and shut the door behind her. She was blushing and had a paper in her hand. I wasn't sure were this was going to go. She stuttered shyly, "J-Jeremie…? M-May I talk to you…?"

Somehow, I'm sure we both knew what we wanted to say. I was able to tell and I think she did too. I nodded at her, "Yes, you may."

We both sat down on my bed but neither of us said a word. We both were blushing and nervous. She attempted to speak and managed to say, "J-Jeremie…actions speak louder than words…But um…I want to show you this…" She handed me the paper and I read it…

From what I could tell, it was a poem.

My eyes went wide, but not in a bad way. I couldn't believe it! We both do feel the same way. I glanced at her and she told me, "W-We've been close friends, but I started to feel more…could it be love?"

I smiled at her and replied, "I think so, Aelita. I'm happy that you feel the same way."

"I-I've loved you a long time…You really are…my first love. Thank you so much Jeremie…" She said shyly. "You feel the same way?"

"You said that actions speak louder than words, so I will act. Close your eyes, Aelita."

She did as I told her too. So I acted on my feelings and I kissed her soft lips. We intertwined one another in a warm embrace. Sometime about us felt so pure and innocent. It was as if time stood still.

This wasn't childish puppy love like most teens go through. This is the real deal love. Both of us could tell the love was genuine and true. Perhaps we are indeed meant to be after all. I could feel it, perhaps she did too.

We broke the kiss but we still embraced one another. I told her, "Does that answer your question? I love you Aelita…"

"I love you too, Jeremie…" She said shyly, but it felt like she meant it. With that, we started kissing again and held each other tighter. We both had tears of happiness strolling down our eyes. "You always were there for me, Jeremie. No matter what, through thick and thin, you always are there." She smiled calmly.

"If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have you or our friends. Lyoko brought us together, but it will always stay that way. We will always be together. Even though XANA was a monster, I met you. I can't regret that." I told her.

She hugged me with a gentle disposition. I knew that we would be together for a very long time. Somehow, maybe I found my soul mate. Nerd love always prevails!

* * *

><p><strong>All right! I might continue this story since it was way too short. Yeah, I might add about 2 more chapters. Oh my god, I read this story aloud to 5 other people in my Creative Writing Class and wow...how embarrassing! Anyways, I'll post chapter 5 soon I suppose, but I'm updating my other stories too. Please review it and feel free <strong>** to ****give me any suggestions, ideas, critiques, etc.** **Until next time! Thank you!**

**-Alyisha**


End file.
